lumpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lumpy Touch/Works
This is a full list of every single video, piece of music, or game Lumpy Touch has worked on. * kirby vs bayo * Bongo Cat Country * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 1/5 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 2/5 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 3/5 * Super Spice Bros Ultimate * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 4/5 * You found a secret! * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 5/5 * Movie Sonic wants to talk. * TURN ME ON * Movie Sonic vs Realistic Eggman * Lumpy plays his own game: Smoke: It's ok to feel (you can play it too!) * Gorefield * The Red Wanderer * Big Chungus Gameboy'd * Lumpy plays his own game: Portaboy (you can play it too) * Barber Bob's Hairy Surprise * Movie Sonic Attempts to Enter Your Home (asmr roleplay) * 100000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE (a video is inside?!) * Barber Bob's Hairy Surprise 2: Electric Shaveroo * FRESH FRUIT * Gorefield Attempts to Enter Your Home (asmr roleplay) * FETCH QUEST 1: Beginnings * You found ANOTHER secret! * Don't DISRESPECT Shaggy the GOD (Flashing Lights Warning) * SHAGGY IS TOP TIER?! Goku Versus Shaggy Gameboy'd * Genie of the Lump * Cooking with Lumpy: Hamburger Helper * Super Smash Bros. Characters as Hobos * Angry Pasta Cat Comics Vol. 1 * LET ME IN * CurseBound - Cursed image pixelart with EarthBound music PART 2 * CurseBound - Cursed image pixelart with EarthBound music PART 1 * CurseBound - Cursed image pixelart with EarthBound music PART 3 * CurseBound - Cursed image pixelart with EarthBound music PART 4 * CurseBound - Cursed image pixelart with EarthBound music PART 5 * Super Mario Lavra Bros. * Welcome to the Land of Dreams! * Yum Yum * CurseBound - Tell me what to draw! * Genie grants your wish! * Angry Pasta Cat Comics Vol. 2 * Gorefield Motivates You ASMR * Stranger Things 3 Gameboy'd * The Zone Beyond Time * NICE FUNNY * Barber Bob's Hairy Surprise 3: Dye Another Day * 100000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE UNBOXING * Bus Stop Bargain * Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE * Otacon has a message for Jon * Solid Snake has a message for Jon * Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE - Credits * 150000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE UNBOXING * Super Mario Pupa Bros. * Happy Birthday from Candleteeth * Lumpy Short Shorts Vol. 1 * Fly In Soup * Movie Sonic's redesign is DANGEROUS!! * 200000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE UNBOXING * GAR-TYPE: Rise of Starbuckle * Winnie the Pooh has a message for Sakurai * SPOOKY SMASH SUMMIT 8 * I'm sorry, Jon * Wooloo has a secret * Lumpy Short Shorts Vol. 2 * The Legend of Zildur * Macarena of Time for 10 HOURS * trading in games be like * Garfeld * Gorefield in Soup * GAR-TYPE 2: The Second Lasagna * Lumpy Banjo-Kazooie * Gorefield IRL * Meow Meow - let me out * The Pupa Zone Podcast Ep. 1 - Where are all the dead birds? * How to feel good * Lumpy Duck Hunt * The Pupa Zone Podcast Ep. 2 - What's in Area 51? * A secret meeting with Gorefield * Lumpy Short Shorts Vol. 3 * Who's that Pokémon in a Butternut Squash? * Quality Lanky Content * Lumpy SkiFree * HogBound * Secure. Contain. Pixel. SCP-096 * AWAKEN MY BROTHER!!! * Secure. Contain. Pixel. SCP-049 * LUMPCRAFT - EP. 1: I don't know what I'm doing * NEW starter Pokémon?! And they're inside a BUTTERNUT SQUASH?! * CurseBound - Cursed image pixelart with EarthBound music PART 6 YOUTUBE COMMENT EDITION * LUMPCRAFT EP. 2: Odie ruins my life * Minecraft Bee Animation * The Pupa Zone Ep. 3 - How can you live forever? * CurseBound - Cursed image pixelart with EarthBound music PART 7 PATREON EDITION * Secure. Contain. Pixel. SCP-106 * My name is Jon Arbuckle. * What are you doing in my swamp? * New Gorefield Series - Teaser * MOVIE SONIC gets his NEW FACE * a refreshing glass of water * What's INSIDE this LUMPCRATE?! 300k Subscriber Unboxing Special! * Gorefield Horrorscopes - Aries * Gorefield Horrorscopes - Taurus * Giygarfield: Bullets won't work, Jon... (ft. LumpyTouch) * Merry Lumpmas 2017 * Portaboy (for Ludum Dare 41) * Smoke: it's ok to feel (for Ludum Dare 42) * Sacrifights (for Ludum Dare 44) * TRIGGORE (for Ludum Dare 45) * You got a cat for free * Garfield Gameboy'd Credits Song * The Pupa Zone Intro